Members of the armed forces and civilians are daily put at risk in various theaters to improvised explosive devices (IEDs). Accordingly, military and civilian authorities are tasked with combating those who create and proliferate IEDs, particularly networks of persons cooperating to build, deploy, and activate IEDs. Despite best efforts to identify and eradicate IED networks through the use of human and signals intelligence, IEDs continue to be a threat to safety of armed forces personnel as well as civilians. Accordingly, improved methodologies and apparatus are desirable for use by counter-IED (C-IED) personnel and organizations to identify IED networks.